The Chronicles of Natsuki
by Adsuki
Summary: When a new evil comes, one HiME will stop him to protect the one she loves. Will the Lone Wolf stop Reito and his army before the Land of Fuka is  desroyed and the HiME has to fight for their lives? Squeal to Pitch Black and Dark Furry, Enjoy.
1. Enter Lone Wolf

_It was said that the Obsidian Lord who was destroyed along with the HiME Star but, that wasn't true. Little did they know at Fuka Academy that, one man still stands in their way. His name is… Reito Kanzaki. Reito still has some of the Obsidian Lord's powers for which he uses for pure evil. He has already summoned Nagi back to server him, to get revenge on the HiME who has tried to destroy them but never killed Reito as he was hiding everything. He already took a few cites over such as Kyoto, Tokyo, Kanagawa, and Osaka. Now that he has gotten powerful with his katana, Mikoto follows in Reito's footsteps, to kill the HiME and take over the Land of Fuka. This is the stories on how the HiME battles against Reito but instead, a Lone Wolf is only fighting for one reason to protect… The one she loves the most…_

I was running through the dark forest, gotten everything down after the last three years of being at Fuka Academy. As I heard people yelling for me to stop but, I didn't want to stop. I climbed up a tall tree with its levees so green of life, so full that it helped me to hide from Tate, Yukino, and Mai. As I was ditching class, someone must have turned me into Haruka. I heard Haruka say something but didn't know what it was.

"Mai-chan, you take the north side, Yukino, west, I have east," Tate said, running off to the east side of the forest.

Mai ran to the north side of the forest, her short red hair flying in the wind a bit but for Yukino, she was so scared that I might attack her. As she approached the tree I was at, the wind sending chills and shivers down Yukino's back, her face showing how scared she was as tears started to come down her face. I jumped down silently so Yukino wouldn't hear me. I crouched down, walking behind Yukino, keeping quite as she never heard or felt me. As I gotten closer to her, I put her in a headlock, wanting to know what she knows. I saw Yukino starting to cry, getting to my heart on how she never did anything to me.

"I'm sorry, Yukino, but I need to know why everyone is after me. What's the bounty of me going to class?" I asked Yukino, in a firm voice.

Yukino started to gasp for air a bit, trying to talk. "The bounty is 20 thousand yen for you… Go to class," Yukino said, struggling for her freedom.

"Thank you, Yukino. And I'm sorry," I said, covering Yukino's mouth and her nose, cutting off her oxygen until she started to get light headed.

As I saw her eyes starting to close, I let her go and helped her down gently. I ran off to the north side; saw Mai going into that direction. As I heard Mai screaming for my name, I went to hide behind a tree, stalking Mai. I could hear her footsteps getting closer and when I saw her coming around, I punched her in the stomach hard and pinned her to the ground.

"Who saw me beat Jack up, Mai?" I asked in rough but firm tone.

"Ta-Tate—" Mai said as she was interrupted by a cough from me punching her in the stomach hard. "Saw you beat Jack up but the one who put a bounty on your head was Mashiro," Mai said was she caught her breath.

"Thanks and, I'm sorry for everything," I said as I stopped the oxygen from Mai to make her faint for a bit so I can deal with Tate.

I got up and ran to the east side of the forest since that's the only direction she had to search for. I was stop by Tate when she found Yukino. I felt her behind me so I decided to turn around for her, with this grin on my face. I couldn't help but grin.

"Tate, this is an insult to me," I said.

"What do you mean an insult to you, Natsuki-chan?" Tate said in his tough voice as she couldn't bear to see what I have become and what I did to Yukino.

I just chuckled lightly, shaking my head in the cold wind as I could tell winter was coming.

"A three men crew? How insulting. You think that would have stopped me so easily? Next time, bring a bigger crew for me to beat up. So, Tate, you saw me beat Jack up? Saw me take his motorcycle and went to live with Shizuru?" I asked Tate, wanting to know why I was a wanted student.

Tate just tried to put that fearless grin on his face, knowing he was afraid of me.

"I did and I don't want anyone to get hurt from you!" Tate yelled. "What happen to you? You won't this mean all the time.

I just shrugged.

"Your right but I changed after this HiME battle, knowing something is coming, Tate," I said.

I turned around and started to walk of the dark forest, wondering what Shizuru was up to. I just went into school, walking around the first corner but to see a new student attending Fuka Academy. I went back to the corner and hide behind the wall, wondering if she was working for Reito or not.

"Yes, Mashiro-sama, I'm new to this school," the new student said and she bowed slightly.

Her cloths looked like it was from England, old clothing. Her white long sleeve top was so white and clean, if she might come from a modern family or not. Her skirt was dark blue, looking like a midnight color. I couldn't help but see the same color ribbon in her, her blonde hair was tied up in a bun but around it is more hair that was breaded. I wonder who this was, if someone was trying to do a cosplay for _Fate/Stay Night_ or not. I walked outside leaving this new student alone and went into side of the forest, grabbing my helmet. I got on my bike and started it, taking off back to Shizuru's apartment.

Shizuru walked into the door of her apartment, wondering if I ditched school or not. Shizuru put her school bag down onto the oak coffee table, a bit exhausted from collage. She walked into the bedroom and lay on the soft mattress on the red covers of the bed, smiling so warmly and happily. As she started to doze off, she started to think about what she did to me, what she did to District One for her. Shizuru finally went to bed, dreaming of my me.

I stopped at a red light but saw Mikoto in a cage, wondering what happen to her now. I didn't bother of following her but the guilt of leaving an old friend behind would cause me pain. I ran the red light to follow the truck that had a cage of Mikoto trapped in it. As I pulled up to the side of a factory, I waited for the truck to go in and stop, hearing the cage being unloaded. I drove to the gates slowly, not wanting people to know I was there. As I saw Reito and Nagi, I took off easily until I was out of sight then took off to the apartment, leaving a screech of my tires burning onto the pavement.

Reito looked over where I was, wondering who it was, and not knowing it was me.

"Brother, your back. Are your going to destroy the world this time?" Mikoto asked Reito.

"No, sister Mikoto," Reito said, looking at Mikoto, "I came back to make Tokiha-san my wife before I enslave this planet. Just remember, kill anyone who doesn't join us," Reito said in that deep firm voice of his.

"Yes, brother," Mikoto said as if she was under his control.

I parked my bike into the garage of the apartments, turning the engine off. I got off my bike and grabbed my helmet heading up stairs on the expensive carpet. I walked up to the wooden door with that had the numbers of _432_ for me and Shizuru living on the fourth floor in a five story building. I grabbed my keys out and insert it into the keyhole, turning it to hear a loud chunk of a click, knowing the door unlocked.

I open the door slightly, not knowing if Shizuru was sleeping or not. It was almost five and I was starving as Hell. I walked in but stopped quickly as I heard the door squeak a bit as I was opening it. I slide through the crack of the door and closed it gently so it wouldn't squeak anymore.

"I still have to fix that door," I said, pushing to fix the door the next day but never did.

I put my brown school bag onto a chair and saw it was almost dark. I walked into the kitchen, not knowing what I wanted for dinner. As I heard someone sneak up behind me, I turned around and grabbed a kitchen knife putting it to Shizuru's face. As I saw tears come down her face, I put the knife down and held her close.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. You startled me there," I said, trying to explain to myself what happen.

Shizuru just grinned in my embrace, liking to torture me like this.

"Ara, its okay, Natsuki-chan. I know you didn't mean to," she said in her soft calm Kyoto accent.

I couldn't help but smile, letting her go of my tight embrace.

"What's for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Ara, I thought we could order Chinese food?"

"That would be nice, Shizuru," I said, picking the phone up.

I dialed for the Chinese delivery and had Shizuru write down what she wanted. As I pick up the paper up, I heard someone answer and started to talk in Chinese. I talked back in Chinese, ordering what Shizuru and I wanted. As I hanged up, I smiled at Shizuru.

"Sorry if I never told you but, I learned Chinese in middle school, after that fight in the dark—"

I was cut off from Shizuru's finger on my lips, feeling her soft finger so smooth.

"Na-tsu-ki, it's alright. I don't care what happen three years ago in that forest, we both were deceive," Shizuru said, pulling me into a tight embrace.

I couldn't help blush lightly, hearing Shizuru giggle so cute. A hard knock on the wooden door was heard, as Shizuru let go of me and walked over. She opens the door slightly and saw it was a delivery boy. As she grabbed the food, I walked over and paid the young Chinese boy with a smile. I closed the door and locked it, so I could sit at the table with Shizuru. As I went through the back, I took my wontons out with chow mien, looking so good. As I grabbed the chop sticks and handed one to Shizuru, we both broke our wooden chop sticks into two and started to eat. As it was already six thirty, I looked at Shizuru.

"Shizuru, I'm going out for a bit to cheek up one someone. Don't wait up for me, okay?" I told Shizuru, so she wouldn't worry about me.

"Hai, Natsuki-chan. I won't stay up to late for you," Shizuru said, smiling warmly with that calm voice of hers that sounded so sweet and gentle.

I got up and cleaned the table off, throwing the trash away but leaving Shizuru to do the dishes like she always does. I grabbed my helmet and keys, walking out the door. I locked the door behind me and ran down to the garage to get on my bike. As I took off onto the streets, I went back to Fuka Academy to see how Yukino and Mai were doing, feeling sorry for what I did to them. As I parked my bike in front of the girls' dorm, I killed my engine and walked in taking my helmet off to reveal my blue hair. I walked inside and head up to Mai's room, wondering how she was doing. I knocked on the door gently and saw Yukino opening it.

"Yukino, what are you doing?" I asked, hopping Mai was doing okay.

"Natsuki-chan, I'm just sleeping with Mai-chan till Haruka comes back," Yukino said, smiling.

I just smiled. "Okay, Yukino. Tell Mai I said hi." I waved at her, walking to Mashiro's mansion to meet up with her along with Fumi and Sister Yukariko, wanting to know they put a bounty on my head for Tate to chase me with his crew.


	2. The Invasion and the Meeting

As I walked into Mashiro's mansion, I saw Fumi bowing at me, her light pink hair being curly and her maids outfit looks like it just had gotten washed.

"Welcome, Kuga-san," Fumi said in her soft quite voice, "Mashiro-sama is waiting for you in the next room."

As I walked into the next room to see Mashiro's light purple hair being shiny, her blue dress being so clean, and her getting her tea set for me. I walked over to the table, being cautions on if something might happen.

"Why did you call me?" I said.

"What do you know about Reito?" Mashiro said.

"What do you want from—"

"Why did you beat up my nephew Jack—"

"I'm leaving," I said, not wanting to answer her questions about anything.

As sister Yukariko walked in her nun robe, she had both of her white hands together, as if she was praying to God.

"Natsuki-chan, why have you sin?" Yukariko said in her saddest tone ever.

I grumbled a bit, walking off to the side. I couldn't stop thinking on why Mashiro wanted me here, what her purpose was. As I sat down at the table, I looked at Mashiro with my green eyes, deep into her light purple eyes.

"Mashiro, I saw Nagi with Reito and Mikoto, talking about kill everyone to have Mai," I was explaining to Mashiro, trying to inform her about Nagi's return.

As Mashiro nodded, she was trying to think of why they have return, if they were going to try their plan again of destroying Earth and rebuilding it with Mai. As I felt a slight breeze from Midori's HiME power, I got up and turned around fast putting my pistol to her head.

"She's your friend, Natsuki-chan," Yukariko said, trying to calm me down.

Midori just grinned, rubbing her chin.

"Hey, Natsuki-chan. How are you and Shizuru?" Midori asked me.

"She's fine," I said, dematerializing my element.

"Natsuki, do you remember anything about your past?"

"Only that my mother was killed but I can rest in peace knowing everything is over.

I turned around and started to head towards the door but to see Fumi letting a few people in. I ran into a closet and hid there, waiting to know who everyone was outside. As the men entered, they were wearing armor as if they were in the military.

"I was wondering if Natsuki Kuga was here," the man said who was in charge.

Fumi just shook her head, "I'm sorry but no one by that name lives her," Fumi said, trying to protect me.

As the men in armor were running around the house, looking for me, I walked out of the closet, heading into the ballroom where all of the men started to gather up to see me.

"Hey guys," I said, grinning.

All of them went to jump me but I kicked one in the head, snapping his neck in half. As I saw two more coming my way, I ducked down to let them kill each other then grabbed one of their katana to turn around slicing a guy's chest, cutting the armor to see blood flying out. I backed up away fast so the blood wouldn't get me. I saw some guy coming at me so I stabbed him in the chest, having blood dripping from the katana. I let go of it and let the last soldier fall.

"What was that?" The commander said, walking to the ballroom with Fumi.

As he open the door, a soldier fell down in front of him. I walked over the corpse and looked at the guy.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, being polite.

The man started to shake and ran out fast. As I saw Midori coming, I grinned.

"How was that for hello?"

"It was great, Natsuki-chan. A bit messy but good," Midori said.

I walked out the door and headed to the Academy itself to find some answers of what might happen now. Mashiro heard something exploded, having Fumi take her outside in her wheelchair to find the forest was on fire from fireworks being let off in there. I heard the explosion and I ducked under Midori's desk in her classroom, wondering what's going on.

Mashiro told Fumi to take her to the shelter underground before something happen. I ran outside to see more men in armor running, slaughtering the students on who ever fought back to them. I saw orphans attack the mansion, seeing the school being set on fire. I ran back to Mashiro's mansion and grabbed Yukariko, heading out the back door. I pushed her against the wall.

"I have to get out of here, Natsuki-chan," Yukariko said.

"Wait," I said in a firm tone, seeing soldiers put an axe down as the others went to hide.

The orphan came over and turned the axes top, to unleash a power volt of electricity to kill five students who tried to fight against them. As I saw Yukariko running away, I couldn't help but watch her run.

"Sister Yukariko!" I yelled at her, but didn't see how she would stop.

As Yukariko ran down to the church, she saw a man with twin axes.

"If you sin, God can forgive you. I'm done with my life now. Are you?" She said as the man slaughtered her brutally.

I was running to the church after, I saw blood dots on the ground, heading to Yukariko's corpse. I saw the guy who was walking off, seeing a blade in his back. I saw blue lighting crossing around the land, as everyone started to run back to their ship, since everything was done. I ran to my motorcycle and put my helmet on, starting my bike off. I took off fast and went into town but to follow them silently, as if I was a ghost. They never notice me, they never know what I was doing but I saw Nao walking into a store to hide. I went around a corner on a street and killed my bike. I went into a hotel that had corpse in it, just to spend the night until day light broke, knowing Shizuru was okay since we lived between the Land of Fuka and Kyoto.

The next day, I went with all of the survivors to see what was happening, to see Nagi was standing, telling everyone that they should join Reito or they would die. I saw the man who killed Sister Yukariko. As Nagi took one of the town folk's soul out, everyone started to bow, having Reito watch. As I didn't bow, Nagi walked over to me.

"This is the only chance you get. Bow or die," Nagi said.

"I bow to no one," I said, looking at Nagi, "but I would take a piece of him."

I pointed at the man who had a blade in his back and had his twin axes in hand.

"A piece you want, a piece you shall get," Nagi said, walking off to the side.

As the man walked over to me, I take my pistols out and shoot him in the head, seeing his corpse fall down with blood goosing out. I grabbed the blade and threw it at some other soldier who gave me a bad look. I turned around and started to walk out.

"Stop her!" Reito said, grabbing the blade and walking over to me. "You keep what you kill."

I stopped and turned around to look at Reito, wondering if this was his new believes or not. I grabbed the blade out of his hand.

"That was my best men to." 

I looked at the corpse then at Reito.

"Whatever you say," I said.

I walked out and gotten onto my bike, heading back to Shizuru's apartment to cheek up on her. I could feel the light wind of a sunny day that a town that was attacked could never be saved without someone's help. If Reito has returned with Nagi, then I must gather all of the HiME's to save the Land of Fuka once again.


	3. The Order of the HiME

As I walked into Shizuru's apartment, I took a deep breath before sitting down on the couch. I pulled my blue/black backpack closer to me and took some yellow folders out, to figure out why Reito and Nagi have return. I open the folders and look through them, wondering why Yukino was actually out of school. As I saw she was living on her own, I couldn't help but clench my hand over my heart, feeling sorry for her. I sighed heavily.

"You know, Natsuki-chan, Yukino-san has been going through some rough times ever since she lost her parents and Haruka once. Don't you remember?" Said a voice.

As I heard the voice, I turned my heard around fast to see maple eyes staring at me, maple red eyes with that cute face I love so much.

"Shi-Shizuru! I thought you never want to talk about that event anymore?"

"Ara, I don't know but I'm wondering why my Natsuki-chan is going through everyone's files for."

"To get information about Reito. He's back with Nagi and if we don't stop him soon, everyone is going to die and Mai will have to fight him one last time. I don't know what the Hell to do. I fight him myself or… I gather the HiME up."

"He is?" Shizuru said in a soft questionable tone, gripping her hands tight onto the sofa from remembering the pain Reito put everyone though. "I'm sorry, Natsuki-chan. I have to go." Shizuru said.

Shizuru turned her head fast to hide the tears in her eyes and walked out the door fast heading to her car. I sighed and slammed my hands on the table.

"What the Hell does Reito want?"

I head out the door and went down the long hallway outside, wondering, thinking of what to do to save the world. As I figured it out, I always already in front of the apartment, walking down the street.

"I know one person who might save us all. Yes, her. The one who saved my life so many times."

I ran down the street a few blocks from the apartment and stopped in front of a big house, a big yard with Naruto character statures everywhere. As I walked up to the big white mansion, I let out a deep breath before knocking on the door. As I saw the big white wooden door open, I was so nervous to even see who saved my life so many times.

"Yes, can I help you, miss?" said the women in front of me.

I looked at the women, trying to remember where she was from.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked but saw the headband she had on. "Oh my God. You're Anko-san, aren't you?"

Anko just gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm not signing autographs anymore."

She started to close the door but I put my hand on the door trying to stop it.

"You saved my life so many times when I was depressed and I call for you one last time!"

As Anko open the door to look at me, she wondered why I was desperate to have her help me.

"If it's about Reito, use your HiME power to kill him once and for all. A HiME to forget about her past and forgive what happen has the power to change the world."

Anko closed the door on and I was wondering what she meant by that, not knowing anything. As I walked past the gates at her mansion, I went to look for Mai, to see if she can help. As I walked through the dark room of Mai's apartment, I was pinned against the wall to see what I was.

"Mai… You're working for Reito… Aren't you…?"

"Of course I am. Tell me! Where is the HiME meeting going to be held at!?" Mai yelled at me, wanting information that never existed yet.

As I closed my eyes and imagined a power that could actually help me, I open them to stare in Mai's eyes.

"You're feature is death!"

I kicked Mai in the stomach to let me down and I went to kick her, but got blocked. As Mai spawn my leg, I spin in mid-air falling down to the ground. As I groaned a bit, I got up and blocked Mai's punch, hitting her throat with my palm, hitting Mai's chest with my other palm.

"Two palm!" I moved my legs around to get closer to Mai to hit her again in her chest. "Four palm!" I hit her shoulder and her elbow hard, braking parts of Mai's shoulder bone four times. "Eight palm!" I grabbed Mai and jumped up with her in my arms. "EIGHT PALM ROTATION!" I kicked the wall to spin before hitting Mai's head on the hard wood floor, giving her a small amnesia and instantly putting her into a comma. I got and started to pant. "Sorry, Mai. I promise you… I'll stop Reito and Nagi for good."

I walked over to the phone to call 911 and to call the reaming HiME that's still around such as Midori, Yukino, Akane, Shizuru, and Nao. As I called those HiME members, I told them to meet me at Mashiro's mansion that she doesn't live in anymore.

I walked through the doors and walked into the room where everyone was.

"Listen up! Reito and Nagi are back! If we want to beat them, then we must go through some heavy training. You must sign up and make a commitment to do this. If you're not up for it to protect the one's you love, then go home now. The clipboard is on the table behind you."

As everyone signed their names, I couldn't be happy to see that Nao actually has someone she cares for.

"Welcome the Order of the HiME, everyone. Tomorrow, I will teach you everything I know about Martial Arts."

The Order of the HiME would be born and Reito will go back to Hell. I just hope this Order will be the greatest ones I've seen; in order for me to protect the one I care for, Shizuru. As their training in fighting with weapons, fist, kicking, fighting by their child, I could tell this Order was ready to save the world. As a loud crash was heard, I looked at the wall where Orphans were. I told everyone to get out. As they rushed out the door, I did two hand signs, one for Wolf, and one for Ice.

"DURAN!"

As I called out his name, I summoned my Child, telling him to go out. As I jumped over some Orphans and called Duran to follow me, I jumped on his back, we escaped Mashiro's apartment and went to find everyone else to make sure we fight Nagi now and make sure he's dead for good so we can go after Reito and put him back into Hell where he belongs.

"Duran! Take me back to the apartment!" I had yelled.

As Duran started to run back to the apartment, I was thinking on why this War was starting to brake out, on why this War might be my last.


	4. Nagi VS Natsuki

As I ran into the apartment, I ran to the phone and called Yukino. As I heard the phone rang, I was impatience to get a hold of her, wanting to make sure everyone was okay. As I could hear my breath being heavy, my heart beat pounding fast until I heard that shy voice.

"Yukino! It's me, Natsuki. I need to know is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Natsuki," Yukino pushed her glasses up a bit, "what happen?"

"I had no clue. But this is my fight now. My Martial Arts from those Naruto and Jackie Chan movies might pay off."

"Natsuki! You can't be seriously of fighting them, are you?"

"Of course I am. I know that I might die but it's punishment for them to die for doing this to Mai and everyone else."

As I hang up, I walked off and decided to go somewhere. To see where this War will take me. As I saw black SUVs coming around at me, men in black got out. I could tell they were with District One, I might know what they want. I ran off fast, jumping over SUVs that tried to stop me, running around a corner until I tripped. My hit my face hard on a bench, feeling pain through my head as I could feel blood drip down my face. As my eyes started to fluster close, I my head was pounding with the pain of brining memories up.

"Mom!"

I woke up fast, in a cell, the same cell Akane was in when I found her. As I touched my head gently, I started to get a nosebleed from remembering on how I lost my mom, on how I had to fight Shizuru, about the HiME Carnival, and about this new War. As I fell down, I whipped the blood off of me and felt the pain stopping as my memories stopped flowing through my head. As I got up, I was in bad shape to even stand like I was.

I walked over to the door, hearing foot steps. As I wait for an oral to walk in, I kicked him in the nuts hard and smashed his head against the wall. I grabbed his ID card and put his coat on. As I closed the door and made sure it was locked, I walked off to find an escape route from this nightmare place. I walked through slide doors that open with air pushing against you face when they open. I stopped and smiled.

"Hello there. I'm new here and I was wondering; how do I get out of here to the parking lot?" I said.

As the two guys told me the directions, I thanked them and walked off to the parking lot. As I walked outside, I ran down the street to find anyone to help but when I was my information friend with a new motorcycle, I smiled happily that I might be able to get out of here.

"This is on the house again. Just make sure this War stays down for good," the man said, getting in his truck and driving off.

I took the coat off and ran to the motorcycle, getting on it. As I could hear the engine roar every time I gave it gas, I took off to find Nagi to kill him once and for all.

"So, did Natsuki escape the double million dollar on her head?" A voice said with a hard deep chuckle.

I slammed on the brakes and slide to a cliff, almost falling down with the bike but stopped. I got up and summoned Duran, keeping an eye out for who it was.

"Who's there!?!"

"Natsuki, you don't remember your old friend?"

"Jack? Is that you?"

"No!" The voice said.

I didn't know who it was; I was prepared to die if it was Nagi. _Who the fuck is this guy? I can't be Nagi, can it? What am I thinking; he wants to kill us all!_

As a dark shadow figure started to walk out of the shadow, I saw who it was.

"Nagi, I should have known it was you. What do you want?"

As Nagi smirked, he knew I wanted to fight him with that hatred look on my face.

"Natsuki, I just came here for a death fight. Shall we use fist only? No Orphans, HiME, or Childs, agree?"

I couldn't help but grinned.

"Of course," I said, kicking a rock at him.

I ran right at him and went to punch him into the face. As Nagi stepped back for me to lose my balance, he kicked me in the stomach, letting me down in pain. He kicked me again and again, making each kick more powerful. As I coughed, I grabbed his leg, and pulled him to make him fall but he kicked me in the face hard, feeling my nose almost being broken as blood was dripping down from my lips.

"Shit…" I said in pain.

As I got up, standing up so weak, I backed up slowly, not knowing how close I was to the cliff.

"See you in Hell, Natsuki!"

Nagi punched me hard in the face. As I slipped and fell off the cliff, I put a grin on my face remembering what Archer had to say on Fate/Stay Night I saw on TV once. As I felt my blue hair flying in the wind, I said my last words.

"Sorry, Shizuru. If I could… Of protected you. Please… Forgive me…"

I hit the water hard, not knowing what my feature would have brought me when I lost my mom or met Shizuru. I wanted to die protecting Shizuru, wanted to die with a smile on my face with no regrets. I was sinking into the ocean by the cliff, closing my eyes.

As Nagi watched me, he turned around and started to head back to Reito's headquarters.

"One HiME down. Five more to go. But… I wonder why the other HiME moved to England and America. Oh well. Mai's down, and I know Reito won't like to hear this," Nagi said in a deep voice, of wondering how to brake it to Reito.

Meanwhile, back at Reito's headquarters, he got off the phone from Nagi and laughed of hearing Natsuki being dead. He hanged up, and turned to look at Mikoto with a warm grin on his face.

"Mikoto-chan is my army of soldiers and orphans ready yet?" Reito said in that deep voice of his, wanting to plunge the world into eternal darkness.

Mikoto looked back at Reito, with tears running down her face of hearing Mai was in the hospital but gripped her sword tight wanting to kill Natsuki.

"Yes, brother. Everything is in place."

"Good, Mikoto-chan."

As Reito got up with his katana in hand, he walked down the isle from the couch, stepping on the red rug of being the Lord, wanting to be a God. As he walked through the door and to a railing on the second door to see the army with Assault Riffles, he was glad this would be his number one chance of seeing the world bow down to him.

Back at the girls dorm, Yukino, Midori, Nao, Akane, and Shizuru was watching the news, that was saying on how I died from a motorcycle accident of might be drunk. As Shizuru's maple eyes started to have tears down her face, everyone else was sad.

"Good for that mangy dog dying already," Nao said, trying to hide her weak spot of caring for once after getting her mom back.

"Juliet "Nao" Yuuki! Can't you see we lost someone dear to us!?!" Midori yelled at Nao, having anger building up from not being there for Nao or Natsuki like she could have been as a friend and not a teacher.


	5. The Return of the Lone Wolf

As the Land of Fuka was plunged into darkness, as the HiME were in hiding, everything was over. The streets were trashed, soldiers marching everywhere, killing innocent people if they didn't obey Reito's laws. Mai was doing fine and sticking with Midori underground. That's when I was walking through the streets, seeing what happen after I was saved after that nasty far. I couldn't believe what happen when I was recovering for the past month.

As I walked into a bank where the rich put their money in for Reito, I took my hooded robe off and pulled a shotgun out, shooting at the soldiers. I looked the bank manager who was scared.

"Where does Reito keep his money?" I said in a nice clam voice, but the banker was still scared. "ANSWER ME! NOW!"

The banked panic and gave in.

"I-In the ba-back! Vault one."

"Thank you, kind sir," I said, grinning.

As I walked into the back and saw the big vault, I shot the lock to make it open. I could see weapons, money, everything Reito had. I dropped the shotgun and grabbed two pistols with ammo then walked outside, shooting at soldiers. As I saw a wanted picture of me, seeing how I was unknown as the Humanoid Typhoon, I was happy I did what I did. Steal, give it to the poor, save people's life just to make Shizuru happy not knowing if she was alive or dead.

As I heard a soldier run up behind me, I turned out and kicked him in the stomach then shot him in the head, feeling blood coming onto my face. As I whipped it with my blood stain cloak, I threw it down and walked off to stop this madness before anyone gets hurt.

"Sir Shizuru, our squad has been defeated. What do we do?" said a soldier.

As Shizuru's maple eyes looked over at me, her eyes widen to see me alive. My eyes were busy on something until I walked closer to see Shizuru. I walked over to her and gave her a gentle smile.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other, has it not been a month since we've last seen each other?" I said in a clam voice.

"Natsuki-chan, I missed you so much. The Order of the HiME is no more, we're taking shelter underground to fight back for you, but our people have fallen. Reito's Empire is growing stronger by the minute.

"The Empire will fall by hands just to protect you."

"Will you shed more blood? Just to protect me?"

As my eyes twitched a bit, I gotten myself lost and gave Shizuru a hug with a smile.

"It's great to see you, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled and returned the hug.

"You've changed a bit with those words."

"What can I say? I learned it from you."

As I heard Shizuru giggling a bit, I turned around to see if any soldiers were coming then took Shizuru underground.

"You know where Nagi is?" I asked Shizuru, walking fast down a tunnel underground.

"Yes, he's at his favorite restaurant a few blocks from here."

"Thanks," as I said, climbing up a ladder, "Get the other HiME and meet me there."

I opened a manhole and looked around if the coast was clear. I climbed out and head across the street to see Nagi sitting at a table eating. I sank into the deep shadows of the night and walked in, sticking with the shadows by the wall. I took an ice cube out and threw it at Nagi.

Nagi looked up to see who it was.

"No long time seen, Nagi," I said, coming out from the shadows behind him.

Nagi couldn't help but grin.

"I see you're still alive. I guess I need to KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Nagi turned around and went to stab me in the throat. I dodged the knife and kick him in the nuts. As I saw him fall down groaning in pain, I grabbed the knife he dropped and looked at the silver blade. I put it to his throat.

"Where's Reito?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Maybe I should kill you off anyway and not let you get laid."

"Fine, Reito's at Mashiro's mansion not far from here."

"Thanks," I said as I put the knife down then kicked him in the face. "That was for last time."

I walked out to see the red moon glowing with blood that Reito has shed. As I heard a familiar voice, I turned around to see the Order I came up with still okay but with Mai.

"Mai, I'm so glad your okay."

"If it wasn't for you, I probably still be under Reito's spell."

"True. Listen up guys! Reito is at Mashiro's mansion and we must attack! Who's with me?"

As everyone punched their fist up into the air, we summoned our Child's and ran to Mashiro's mansion to fight against soldiers. As Mai was flying up above and giving us air support, I was trying to protect one but Midori and Akane was using their Wind Element to gather the guns up from the soldiers so it would have been easier to kill them. As half of the soldiers were defeated, everyone was starting to run out of breath, panting hard.

As Reito came up to the top of the gate to Mashiro's mansion, he gave a cold grin on his face.

"Kuga Natsuki! Why have you come back from the grave to stop me from marrying Mai?"

"Maybe Mai doesn't want to marry you and I'm standing to protect Shizuru!"

As Shizuru had an evil grin on her face from being controlled from an AI, she put her weapon to Mai's throat.

"Now, Natsuki-chan. Do whatever Reito says and I won't harm Ms. Tokiha."

As I turned to look at Shizuru, he growled low.

"What have you become?" I look back at Reito. "You're controlling her mind, aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Bastard!"

"Shizuru, kill them all."

"Wait! I'll do whatever you want me to.

Reito started to laugh.

"Then kill Shizuru! Give me a fight I will enjoy on this beautiful day!"

_Sorry for not getting this story up. Had too much fun over the summer and now that this chapter is finally done, the next one will have another Natsuki VS Shizuru fight scene which I hope will be great. Also, cheek my latest story called "The Curse Name", I hope it turns out well as a drama story. That's it. Leave reviews, I'll get back to you guys, and enjoy._


End file.
